<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies and Ice Cream by OrangeSorbetto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481542">Butterflies and Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto'>OrangeSorbetto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, First Love, M/M, Teenage Dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward teenagers figuring out crushes together. Asuto realizes he has a crush on his best friend, and confides in his other best friend to get through it. Mansaku decides he needs to just ask Hiura out, and he's going to help him figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiura Kirina/Inamori Asuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies and Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write something wholesome and cute. This doesn't take place at any specific time so it's up to your imagination. Just a silly, feel good story, so don't take it too seriously!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuto had never had a crush before. Well, at least he thought he didn’t. He always had butterflies in his tummy when he saw someone he found interesting, but he thought that was normal. At least, he thought that until he happened to hear a conversation with a couple of the guys from Inazuma Japan.</p><p>“You know that feeling when you have a really big crush on someone, and anything they say makes you smile, and your heart flutter?”</p><p>Asuto heard this from Aphrodi, who seemed to be talking to no one in particular, but the group acknowledged him.</p><p>“Ah, I think I understand what you mean.” Nosaka gave a nod as he spoke, and Nishikage looked at his best friend with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“I definitely feel that way.”</p><p>Those last words were enough to stop Asuto in his tracks. He hadn’t expected to be overcome with such feelings, but the fluttering Aphrodi had spoke of appeared. He felt his heart beat when he looked at his best friend Hiura Kirina, and heard him say such a thing. It was something of the combination of him realizing his feelings were a crush, and the fact that Kirina had admitted he felt the same way before, that made him melt and simultaneously panic.</p><p>He had a crush on his best friend.</p><p>“That’s exactly the way I feel about this tournament.” Aphrodi carried on, derailing the conversation from love to soccer again.</p><p>The group seemed to nod in agreement. Oh, so they weren’t talking about crushes? They were talking about soccer?</p><p>Either way, this topic bothered him throughout their practice, and throughout their dinner. The realization the feelings he had were not those of platonic friendship, but romantic ones plagued him. He felt so confused. He felt like he needed to tell someone.Who could he tell?</p><p>Without really thinking about it, he grabbed the first close friend he could that he would feel comfortable talking too.</p><p>“Mansaku...can I talk to you alone for a minute?” </p><p>Mansaku could tell his teammate was bothered, he knew the signs. Asuto always had this worried look on his face when something was eating away at him. With the way this competition had been fairing, he had, unfortunately, seen a lot of that. “Yeah, of course.” He said simply. He wasn’t about to say no to a good friend.<br/>Asuto let out a breath in relief and looked around. “Let’s go to my room.” He stated and started walking that way. He popped his head in to make sure his roommate wasn’t around, and then beckoned his friend in. He closed the door behind him and kept his head down, anxiously.</p><p>“What’s going on, Asuto?” Mansaku was genuinely worried. He knew bad things had been happening left and right to his teammate, but he had no clue what this could be about. It made him a little anxious with anticipation. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”</p><p>“No!” Asuto had a problem with reading the room sometimes, but he could tell he had lead his friend down the same path of anxiety. He had to remedy that quickly. “No, I mean--yes--kind of.” He let out a shaky breath as he realized he had no idea what he was doing.</p><p>“What--?”</p><p>“Please don’t make fun of me, or tell everyone, or something okay?” He had no idea how his mind got there, but that’s what his mouth mustered up.</p><p>“Wha--why would I--I would never do that!” Mansaku was genuinely confused now. Was this...a personal problem? Did something happen with his dad? This was not like Asuto to be so roundabout, and it worried him.</p><p>“I-I know, I’m sorry.” He breathed out again and kept his gaze down. He knew he would just have to say this. Here goes nothing, he thought. “I...I think I have a crush on someone.”</p><p>It took a second or two for Mansaku to fully grasp the situation. This wasn’t serious soccer business or something bad happening to his friend. This was...well kind of refreshing. He gave a bit of a relieved chuckle when he finally realized what was going on. “Is that it?”</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s starting to really bother me.” Asuto shook his head. “I don’t know what to do!”</p><p>Mansaku had crushes before, but he had never acted on them. However, this was not the time to tell Asuto that. He had to be strong for one of his closest friends. “Well..maybe you should just tell them!”</p><p>Asuto looked up at him confused. “What…?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>Asuto looked down nervously again. “They reject me and then don’t want to be my friend anymore.”</p><p>Mansaku looked at him with wide eyes. “Your friend? It’s a friend?”</p><p>Asuto blushed harder when he realized this was a lot of information suddenly being thrown out. Information he wasn’t too sure how Mansaku would take. “A-ah yeah…”</p><p>“Are they my friend too?”</p><p>“...yeah.”</p><p>“Is it Norika?” Mansaku looked as if he cracked the case wide open. She was pretty much the only girl they hung out with.</p><p>“W-what? No.” Asuto blushed a bit harder when he realized he didn’t know how to get out of this situation. “It doesn’t matter who it is, does it?”</p><p>Then the realization that it probably wasn’t a girl hit Mansaku now. This brought the issues differently, but it was still similar. His answer was still the same. “Well...you should tell them.” He was convinced that none of their friends would find fault with it. Even if they didn’t like Asuto back, they would still want to be their friends right? They’ve all known each other for so long.</p><p>“You...you think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.” He nodded fervently.</p><p>“Even if...my crush is a boy?”</p><p>Mansaku let his nods cease when his suspicions came true. It took only about a second but he gave one more confident nod. “Yes, I think you should.”</p><p>“Really?” Asuto looked at him incredulously. He never expected such an assured response, but it was very relieving. This fact had been the most troubling one to him, and one of his best friends just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He was actually very happy with that result.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely.” Mansaku smiled more and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Asuto, all those people out there are our friends. They’re not going to judge you, or hate you. No matter who you ask, I’m sure it will go fine.”</p><p>There was a very long sigh of relief from the ball of sunshine that was Asuto, as his smile regained. “Thank you, Mansaku.” He said excitedly. “You’re right--I got so in my head, I forgot who I’m talking about. These are my friends, my teammates.” </p><p>“There ya go.” Mansaku realized he sounded like his own father for a second when he said that, but then shook his head. “Anyway, you should talk to him. Maybe ask him out.”</p><p>“Ask him out!?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged. “I mean the worst that will happen is he says no, right? So there’s nothing to lose.”</p><p>Asuto’s face felt hot and flushed but he knew his friend was right. “Okay...I’ll just...ask Kirina out.” When he said that, he slapped his hands to his mouth. That was a mistake.</p><p>“Kirina? As in Hiura!?” Mansaku looked shocked at him.</p><p>When Asuto heard the surprised tone of his voice, he immediately recoiled. “Is that bad?!”</p><p>Mansaku also realized he gave off the wrong impression, and shook his head. “No! That’s not what I mean!” He let his voice calm down and he placed both hands on his friends shoulders. “No, I’m sorry, I said it like that. But I think you should still ask him out.” Mansaku couldn’t help but have suspicions that Kirina was the same way. He and Asuto were always the closest. Asuto even stayed at his house after his mom died, of course they were close. Maybe there was a deeper reason behind that.</p><p>Feeling his friend touch him in such a calming manner, really smoothed him, but the suggestion that came after made his heart skip a beat. “R-really…?” He asked him confused.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I still think the same way. He’s a teammate after all. You should ask him.” </p><p>He looked down to the floor thinking about his options. Mansaku seemed like he knew what he was talking about. He needed to think of dates. He didn’t know anything about dates. After a second he looked back up at Mansaku. “How do I do that?”</p><p>“Eh?” Mansaku blushed a bit as well when he realized he had no clue what he was saying, himself. But he had to be strong for his friend. “Okay, I think...you just need to get him alone, and tell him that you like him and then ask him to ice cream.”</p><p>Asuto nodded. “Is that what you’d do?” </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t take them to sushi.” Mansaku said with an incredulous laugh. “That’s too serious. Ice cream is fun and simple, you know? Easy.”</p><p>“Easy.” Asuto repeated, looking at the ground and thinking very hard about it. His blushed face moved back and forth as he focused his gaze on different things in the room as he thought hard. He let out a frustrated groan. “I don’t even know what I’d say...”</p><p>Mansaku hummed in response. How could he help this situation? He needed to ease his teammate somehow. “Oh!” As an idea popped into his head, he put his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Here, we go! Pretend I’m Kirina!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Pretend I’m Kirina and ask me out!”</p><p>Asuto looked at him confused, but the resolve in his voice over the situation gave him the courage to continue. “Okay...so...you’re Kirina and I’m Asuto.” </p><p>“Hi Asuto, it’s me, Kirina!” Mansaku smiled as he said it. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>As if something took over, he finally was able to enjoy the suspension of disbelief. He was very good at make-believe as it turned out. “Ah, yeah, you know we’ve been friends forever, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, since we were kids. You live in my house right now.”</p><p>“Right.” Asuto gave a sheepish nod. “Well, I wanted to say that I like you more than a friend. I have had a crush on you for a long time, and I’d like to take you out on a date to ice cream. If that’s okay…?”</p><p>While Asuto was really good at make-believe, Mansaku wasn’t the same way. He decided to give him the best scenario possible. “Sure, Asuto, I’d love to go on a date with you.”</p><p>Asuto lit up for a second, but then let that same suspension of disbelief fade. “Right...okay I can do this.”</p><p>“Yes, you can!” Mansaku turned back into himself and patted his close friend on the back. “Now go out there and get him!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Asuto gave a confident nod and opened the door. This should be easy, right?</p><p>It didn’t take long for Asuto and Kirino to be alone. They spent a lot of time on the balcony roof together talking about sports and life. It wasn’t difficult to have another one of those times.</p><p>But this time, Asuto barely spoke. He was so anxious. It was not the same as Mansaku pretending to be Hiura. He had no idea how to start this conversation.</p><p>“You okay, Asuto?” Hiura asked him finally. “You’ve been quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He gulped nervously, staring out at the view. How was he going to do this? Mansaku told him just to do it, maybe he should. “So...we’re friends right?” That was all he could muster.</p><p>Hiura gave a chuckle, looking at his nervous best friend. “Obviously.” He said with a playful tone.</p><p>“Right.” Asuto went silent again.</p><p>After a few beats, Hiura spoke up. “Is something wrong? Did I do something?”</p><p>Asuto looked over at him. No! This was not the impression he wanted to give. He needed to turn this around. “Do you want to get ice cream with me!?” He blurted out. Oh no. He got the order of his statements wrong. He mentally beat himself up for a second before the other spoke.</p><p>“What like right now?” Hiura asked confused. “I mean, sure I will, if you want.”</p><p>“No I mean like...later. Like tomorrow.”</p><p>Hiura was lost. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend and gave a slow nod. “Uh...yeah, sure.” He agreed.</p><p>This was all bad. How was he going to turn this around? Asuto looked out at the view and then back at Kirina. “I mean like ice cream tomorrow...but on...a...date.”</p><p>Kirina blinked. He wasn’t quite processing what Asuto was saying. “Huh?”</p><p>“A date...with me...to ice cream...tomorrow.”</p><p>Hiura paused again, but then the word “date” registered. He felt a blush form on his cheeks as he realized what was happening. “O-oh! A date with you?”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want too!” Asuto raised his hands to his chest, and gave a nervous smile. “I don’t want to make you do anything! I just…” His voice trailed off as he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say.</p><p>Hiura had never seen Asuto so nervous before. He had never seen him blush so hard. This couldn’t have been a trick. There was no one around to see them, right? His best friend was asking him out on a date. And he felt his heart pound harder, and he felt butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“I like you...as more than a friend.” Asuto let his hands fall as he looked at his crush seriously. He needed him to know he meant it. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back.”</p><p>Those words made Kirina’s heart skip a beat and his face flush. He had his own unresolved feelings, and Asuto had made those worse. He had never expected to be asked out by his best friend but...he was excited about it. He wanted to say yes, but he was tongue tied in confusion.</p><p>After another few silent beats, and serious staring from both of them, Kirina finally was able to speak again. “Yeah...I’ll go on a date with you tomorrow.” He gave a bit of a smile as he said it. </p><p>Asuto’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Really!?” He let out a breath as if he’d been holding it in.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hiura chuckled a bit, trying to seem cool, but his blush was still clearly visible. “I think going on a date with you will be fun.” </p><p>“So you like me too!?” Straightforward Asuto came back with a wide smile on his face. </p><p>Kirina laughed nervously. He should have seen that coming. “I-I don’t know.” He said truthfully. “I mean, I like you a lot, but I think I have to...figure it out.”</p><p>“That’s okay!” It was as if Hiura had said the best possible thing to Asuto. This was better than Mansaku’s “perfect” role-playing exercise. He said yes! “I don’t mind! You can figure anything you want out! No pressure from me! Ha--!” He gave a nervous chuckle as he realized he might have been yelling a bit more than he wanted too.</p><p>“I still want to go on the ice cream date.” Hiura laughed a bit and looked down bashfully. “We can...talk about stuff like this then, right?”</p><p>“Yeah! Of course!” Asuto nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon then? After practice!?”</p><p>Hiura giggled a bit. “Sure.”</p><p>“Yes!” Asuto definitely yelled that. Even if Hiura didn’t like him like that, he was going on a date with the boy he had a crush on. Nothing could ruin this feeling he had. </p><p>Hiura looked behind him a moment then back at Asuto. “Well, I’m going to get ready for bed then, I’ll see you tomorrow for practice then our...date.” He blushed when he said it, but there was still a smile present. He was actually very excited.</p><p>“Yeah! See you then!”</p><p>Perhaps Aphrodi was onto something--the only other time he felt this victorious was when he won the Football Frontier. Perhaps crushes really were a lot like soccer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>